Rerik
Rerik W języku Neurów “Zatrzymany Czas” Rerik to niewielka wyspa która od wojny domowej i bezkrólewia bardzo się zmieniła. Wyspa od wieków stanowiła siedzibę rodu …… chociaż siedziba to może zbyt wielkie słowo – większość członków rodu i ich poddanych pływała w królewskiej flocie wojennej i handlowych wyspę odwiedzając rzadko – przez lata było to miejsce zesłania dla starców, dzieci i białogłowych niezdolnych do służby na statku. 60 lat temu jedynym potomkiem rodu został ….. zwany dziś Czarnoksiężnikiem z Rerik. Podczas gdy jego ojciec i bracia ginęli w wojnie, on został na Rerik – urodził się bowiem z magicznymi zdolnościami które w okresie pogromów czarownic nie spotkałyby się zapewne z zrozumieniem Nyjczyków. To za jego sprawę Rerik zmieniło się w miejsce będące pomnikiem zmarłej kobiety zza portalu, w którym grupa jego połelfich córek zarządza społecznością gnomów. Spytacie – że niby co? Otóż Czarnoksiężnik kiedy spadł na niego ciężar bycia głową rodu i obowiązek jego przedłużenia, jakby na złość Nyji i przodkom wziął sobie za żonę nieludzką kobietę zza portalu – piękną, wysoką, jasnowłosą elfią wojowniczkę z innego świata. Przez półtorej dekady para ta, mimo sprzeciwu Nyjczyków wobec takiego mezaliansu, służyła wiernie Nyji i jej flocie. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że człowiek przeżyje długowieczną elfkę, jednak niewiastę dopadła choroba, której żaden żerca, ani żaden mędrzec wyleczyć nie potrafił. Czarnoksiężnik osiadł więc razem z ukochaną niknącą z roku na rok na Rerik. Robił wszystko by przedłużyć jej żywot i by osłodzić jej chorobę – ściągnął na wyspę gnomią rodzinę Idorów i jej fantastyczny cyrk by wywołać na jej twarzy uśmiech. W końcu jednak śmierć zabrała kobietę, zaś Czarnoksiężnik został sam – zamknął się na szczycie swej wieży pozostawiając wyspę i rodowe dziedzictwo piątce dzieci – synowi i 4 córkom oraz gnomom, które nie szczędziły wysiłków by osłodzić kobiecie ostatnie dni życia. Tak gnomy jak i półelfie córy czarnoksiężnika okazały się bardzo zaradne. Obok namiotu cyrkowego, rozłożonego cały rok stanowiącego wspomnienie po śmiechu dawno zmarłej niewiasty, gnomy szybko dostrzegły potencjał wyspy którego nie dostrzegły morskie wilki. Gdzie bowiem Twoje złoto będzie bezpieczniejsze niż na odległej wyspie, na której stopę boją się stawiać dzikusy z północy bowiem uważaja ją za przeklętą – w Nyji cię jeszcze niziołki okradną, których absolutnie nie należy mylić z gnomami. Dolne piętra wieży zostały zajęte przez gnomy i obecnie są główną szkołą iluzji w Królestwie Semkowym (gnomy miały podobno wcześniej inną wieżę, ale pewnego dnia rzuciły na nią zaklęcie niewidzialności i potem nie mogły jej znaleźć) Mimo zewnętrznej radości Neury wydają się sympatyzować z zaszczepionym w duszy miasteczka smutkiem i nostalgią – Rerik stało się głównym pośrednikiem między Neurami, a Nyją. Podobno rodzina Królewska też często przybywa na Rerik by odpocząć od trudów władzy lub podratować zdrowię – praktykę tę potępia, podobnie jak samą ideę półelfich szlachciców wielu co bardziej konserwatywnych Nyjczyków. Ważne osoby Idro Idor Wiekowy gnom,właściciel Fantastycznego Cyrku Mieszka (jego pseudonim artystyczny) wcześniej mistrz magii Iluzji w szkole iluzji gdzieś pod Nyją, teraz w tej samej roli w szkole na Rerik. Od lat nie rusza namiotu – jeśli czarnoksiężnik żyje, to zapewne płaci mu, żeby się ze swym cyrkiem nie ruszał z wyspy. Sam fakt, że szkoła iluzji może zajmować dolne piętra wieży wydaje się zresztą wystarczającą zapłatą. Jego niezwykle licznej rodzinie dobrze się tu mieszka, rzepa rodzi jak szalona, a bank którego prowadzenie powierzył swoim siostrzeńcom przynosi stały zysk. To podobno dzięki niemu na rynku Rerik rozbrzmiewają różne piękne i niemożliwe melodie mimo, że nigdzie nie widać grajków. Idro jest też jedną z niewielu osób, które mają wstęp na szczyt wieży do komnat czarnoksiężnika. Rus z Domu Czapli Neur, będący kimś w rodzaju kupca i przedstawiciela Archipelagu Cichych Nocy na Wyspie. Jego mowa jest skrajnie kwiecista – o Rerik mówi jako o miejscu “skręcającej nostalgii, utraconej radości, zbudowanemu ku chwale obsesji i z potrzeby odzyskania jej obiektu”. Cokolwiek to miałoby znaczyć. Ród Toivotulli “Wiatr Nadziei” Dawniej ród po ojcu nosił nazwisko Desznic, na cześć zmarłej jednako, noszą teraz nazwisko po matce Toivotulli, co w jej języku oznacza „Wiatr Nadziei”. Danie w lenno Uwrastu Dziebunowi nie było pierwszym przypadkiem w którym oddanie komuś wyspy na morzu było grzeczniejszym sposobem na wygnanie kogoś. Sam Semko I oddał w lenno Rerik jednemu z swoich drużynników, którego zbytnio podobno nie poważał. Przez lata jednak rodowi ,dzięki znajomości szerokiego morza udało się wrócić w łaski kolejnych władców. Obecnie ród jest jak kot w pudełku z gnomiego żartu – jednocześnie żywy jak nigdy i martwy. Jedynym ludzkim potomkiem rodu jest sam Czarnoksiężnik, jego dzieci zaś, to wyłącznie półelfy – rozpoznawanie ich jako szlachciców budzi sprzeciw wielu. Z drugiej strony, obecny władca wydaje się żywić wobec rodu bardzo ciepłe uczucia i za jego władzy raczej nie ma co się spodziewać pozbawienia rodziny z Rerik tytułów. Marisz, Czarnoksiężnik z Rerik Mężczyzna urodzony z zdolnościami magicznymi w najgorszym możliwym czasie – przed bezkrólewiem i edyktem Czerdychowskim. Różne pieśni bardowie o nim śpiewają. Ci którzy nie darzą go sympatią opowiadają o tym jak rzekomo przy pomocy czarnej magii zabił resztę rodziny będąc zamkniętym na Rerik. Sympatycy opowiadają o tym, jak dzielnie po bezkrólewiu służył koronie i w statki dzikich ludów ogniem z pokładu własnego miotał. Jeśli barda słuchaczami niewiasty są, to zaśpiewać może o miłości Marisza i jego ukochanej z innego świata, by wycisnąć z ich oczu łzy, gdy zaś słuchaczami są młodzi kawalerowie – sławić rzekome piękno jego cór. Kilka rzeczy jest pewnych – Marisz w każdej opowieści jest niskim, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, postury dość lichej, pewne jest też, że darzył ogromną miłością swą ukochaną i po jej śmierci zamknął się w wieży, w której siedzi od lat i tylko czasem rodzina i najbliżsi zausznicy do niej wchodzą. Czy on w ogóle żyje? Nie wiadomo. Możliwe że już dawno ruszył zjednoczyć się z ukochaną w królestwie Welesowym (o ile elfy tam trafiają), a nawet jeśli nie, to niedługo to uczyni bo wiekowy jest wybitnie. Lavel Filai’tisa Toivotulli Ukochana Marisza, niezwykle wysoka (zdecydowanie wyższa od innych elfów jak i od Marisza) i postawna jasnowłosa elfia wojowniczka zza portalu. Klejnot, który nosiła na szyi podobno nie do znalezienia jest w tym świecie i stanowi największy skarb Rerik, jak i Marisza, który zabrał go ze sobą do swej wieży, kiedy udawał się na swoją żałobę. Iivari Pierworodny syn Marisza i Lavel, chociaż wiele chyba odziedziczył po dziadkach z Semkowego Plemienia. Nie lubi bowiem przebywać na Rerik, zostawiając je siostrom i zamiast tego żyje praktycznie na swym statku, dowodząc rodzinną flotą. Mimo, że ma pewnie z 60 lat wygląda jakby był w sile wieku – wzrost odziedziczył po matce, ciemne włosy po ojcu. Dobry kompan Radowita II i jego drużyny – niektórzy mówią o nim jako o jej nieoficjalnym członku, bo gdy drużyna ma gdzieś wypłynąć zwykle robi to na jego statku. Być może to właśnie dlatego Radowit II zapewnił mu miejsce w radzie. Jego ulubiona broń to szabla z wielkim ametystem w rękojeści. Eine Drugie dziecko, jasnowłosa półelfka, która odziedziczyła po matce odwagę i posturę. Na Rerik dowodzi strażą. W pełnym rynsztunku łatwo byłoby pomylić ją z jakimś wyrwidębem uzbrojonym w ciężki miecz i ogromną tarczę. Bardzo opiekuńcza i skora do poświęceń – gdy grupa dzikich z północy nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniami o klątwie napadła na Rerik, pierwsza stanęła przeciw nim, walcząc z barbarzyńcami w wąskim przejściu i dając reszcie miasta czas na przygotowanie się do ataku. Gdy jeden z barbarzyńców zerwał jej hełm dostrzegając przyozdobiający go diament i ujrzał jej twarz, tak był zdziwiony, że nie zauważył wypływających mu z rozciętego brzucha wnętrzności. Juuli Trzecie dziecko, blondwłosa piękność, która odziedziczyła po matce jej urodę, zwana często Różą Rerik ze względu na przepiękny wisior z rubinem noszony na szyi. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i wyrozumiała, w praktyce jest władczynią wyspy we wszystkich tych sprawach, które nie wymagają władania mieczem. Przez większość dnia przebywa w ratuszu wraz z gnomimi pomocnikami. W wolnych chwilach śpiewa i gra na lutni. Zapewne z dwa razy starsza od Radowita II, jednak wyglądająca na jego rówieśniczkę. Chodzą plotki, że podczas pobytu na wyspie władca zadurzył się w kobiecie i dlatego nie chce słyszeć nawet sugestii dotyczących pozbawienia jej i jej rodziny szlacheckich przywilejów. Paivi Czwarte dziecko, ciemnowłosa kobieta, niższa od starszych sióstr z niebieskimi oczami – niemal tak błękitnymi jak szafir zdobiący jej pas – zawsze patrzącymi gdzieś w przestrzeń. Flegmatyczna i niezbyt rozmowna, zwykle odpowiada na pytania krótkimi zdaniami w rodzaju “tak”, “nie” albo “bardzo smaczne”. Często można ją spotkać przechadzającą się po brzegach i klifach wyspy. Niektórzy marynarze czasem opowiadają historię, że widzieli ją stojącą na brzegu w nocy w towarzystwie jakichś dziwnych istot z głębin… Taina Najmłodsza córka Czarnoksiężnika i Elfki, zrodzona kiedy jej matkę toczyła już na dobre choroba. Jeśli Paivi jest małomówna to Taina mogłaby uchodzić za całkowicie niemą. Czasem gnomom udaje się wymusić na jej ustach delikatny uśmiech – ale przez większość czasu dziewczyna wygląda jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać i nigdy sama nie zaczyna rozmowy. Ze wszystkich dzieci najbardziej podobna jest do ojca – niska, ciemnowłosa, szczupła. Zresztą za tym podobieństwem może kryć się coś więcej – cicha dziewczyna odbywa szkolenie w Rerikowej wieży, a czasem podobno nawet odwiedza komnaty ojca. Na spince płaszcza nosi szmaragd. Kategoria:Świat Kategoria:Semkowe królestwo Kategoria:Rerik